After Killer At Large
by Ann Murry
Summary: I always thought this episode seemed rushed! This is my take on what happened after Matt and Thad caught up to Festus!
1. Chapter 1

"The coroner's jury meets next week," Matt said holstering his revolver. "Don't you think it's time to stop running?"

"I suppose it is Matthew," Festus said looking back at James. "Guess I got ta own up ta what I did."

Matt nodded as he looked beyond the hillman. "I guess so."

Festus walked out as James looked up at him. "He gonna arrest you Festus?"

"Oh no," Festus said with a smile taking a seat beside the boy. "But I do have ta go back."

"I understand," James said as Matt stepped out of the store.

"Festus," he said looking at the boy. "You ready to go?"

"Sure am Matthew," Festus said looking at the boy.

"I got those fellas all ready to go Marshal," Thad said stepping out of the general store.

"Alright," Matt said with a nod. "Let's get going.

Matt turned the men that had been harassing Esther Harris and her family over to the local Sheriff before retrieving Festus mule and gun which Matt turned over to Thad until after the coroner's jury met.

* Dodge *

Kitty shook her head as Doc Brown spouted off in the Long Branch later that night, about the night Festus shot Sandy.

"How long he been doing that?" Doc said walking in.

"At least the last hour," Kitty said sighing as the man asked for another whiskey.

Kitty shook her head when Sam looked in her direction but before the man could protest, Doc Brown's assistant pushed open the doors of the Long Branch.

"The Marshal is back!" she yelled at the man who owned the Medicine Show. "And he's got the man that shot Sandy!"

Kitty looked at Doc as the Long Branch all at once cleared out when Doc Brown followed his assistant out the door.

Doc took Kitty's arm as they stepped outside the saloon and started for the jail.

Matt and Thad climbed down off their horses as Festus got off of Ruth.

"That's him," Doc Brown yelled at Matt. "He's the one that murdered Sandy!"

"Thad," Matt said looking at the younger man. "Take Festus inside."

"I want him charged with murder, Marshal!" Doc Brown said looking around. "You all heard the Marshal, he said anyone left alive in a gun fight would be charged with murder."

"That's what I said alright," Matt replied as Doc and Kitty slid past him. "The corner's jury will determine if what happened was murder first, then there will be charges!"

"I'm not waiting for no jury," Doc Brown yelled. "Charge him now!"

"I'm not going to stand here and argue with you," Matt said with finality. "Next week we'll find out."

"You better keep him locked up Marshal," Doc Brown fumed.

"I'll do what I have to," Matt said evenly turning around, he entered the jail.

Matt sighed deeply as he stepped inside his office, Doc and Kitty glared at him as he closed the door.

"Well," Kitty said looking at the tall Marshal. "How can you bring Festus in for murder?"

"I haven't charged him with murder," Matt said looking at the hillman sitting at the table in the middle of his office. "But I have to bring him in, you all know that!"

"It's wrong Matt," Kitty said passionately. "Thad and I both saw Festus go for his belt, that Sandy kid could have killed him!"

"I know that," Matt said slowly. "He'll have his day in court. In the meantime, he'll have to stay away from Doc Brown."

"And how do you propose to do that," Doc said angrily.

"Keep him here," Matt said firmly.

Doc tugged on his earlobe before putting a hand on Festus arm. "Kitty said, you got hit?"

"Ain't nothin," Festus groused. "Bullet just grazed me."

"Well, it still needs tending to," Doc said harshly.

"Festus," Matt said gently. "Go with Doc."

"Alright, Matthew," Festus replied standing up.

"Thad," Matt said watch Festus and Doc stepping out the door. "You better go with them just incase there's trouble."

"Alright, Matt," Thad said following Doc and Festus outside.

"Well," Kitty said crossing her arms. "What are you going to do now?"

"I really don't know," Matt stated grimly.


	2. Chapter 2

Thad followed Doc and Festus down the boardwalk toward the physicians office as Doc Brown continued his tirade in the street.

"It's not right I tell you!" Brown yelled angrily. "You don't shoot down a man who had been drinking! That Marshal's just covering up for his friend!"

Festus shook his head and started toward the street as Doc grabbed his arm.

"Oh no you don't," Doc said turning the hillman toward the stairs. "Your in enough trouble as it is."

"But you heard what that feller said," Festus replied incredulously. "Matthew ain't done nuthin but his job."

"Then let Matt continue to do HIS job," Doc said leading the hillman up the stairs.

"Doc's right," Thad said following Festus into Doc's office. "Confronting Doc Brown won't help your situation any."

"No," Festus said slowly. "But it sure would make me feel better."

Matt clinched his jaw as he and Kitty stepped out of his office and headed toward the Long Branch.

"And there's the man that sits by not doing anything," Doc Brown yelled pointing at Matt as his assistant pulled at the man.

"Your drunk," she said angrily. "Let's get you to bed."

"Just a minute Kitty," Matt said stepping out into the street.

Doc Brown watched the Marshal approach with disdain. "Now I've had enough of you trying to stir up trouble," Matt said standing directly in front of the man. "If you don't stop this right now, I'm going to arrest you for disturbing the peace!"

"It's alright Marshal," the young woman said pulling the older man away. "He's going to bed right now."

Matt sighed as the young woman lead the man away and then Matt returned to the Long Branch.

"Glad that's been taken care of," Kitty said with a slight smile. "How about a beer?"

"Sounds good," Matt said following the redhead inside the saloon.

"Now," Doc said washing his hands in the basin in front of the window. "I want you to go into my spare room and get some sleep."

"What about Matthew," Festus said holding his side.

"Thad'll let him know your here," Doc said quickly before the hillman could protest.

Thad and Doc watched as Festus went into the spare room and closed the door behind him.

"I'll be at the around if you need me Doc," Thad said stepping outside, he closed the door and waited until Doc locked it.

Matt was awoken out of a deep sleep several hours later by Thad and Doc Brown's assistant Mara.

"Matt," Thad said once the Marshal was dressed. "We got trouble."

"What is it," Matt asked looking from Thad to Mara.

"Doc Brown's dead," Thad said looking at the young woman.

"I heard someone running away from our camp and when I went to check on Doc," she said her lip quivering. "He was dead!"

"Thad, you better go wake up Doc," Matt said reaching for his gun belt before turning back to the young lady. "Can you tell me anything else about the person you heard running away."

Mara shook her head before she spoke. "I never saw who it was Marshal, I only heard the person running away because they wore spurs."

"Spurs," Matt said pursing his lips. He headed out the door as Thad came running back to the jail. "Is Festus still up at Doc's?"

"No sir," Thad said quietly. "That's what I came back to tell you, Doc said, he don't know when he slipped out." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Look at this Matt," Doc said pulling the collar of Doc Brown's shirt down. "He's been strangled to death."

"Strangled," Matt said meeting Doc's eyes.

"Who ever did it had to be awfully mad," Doc said standing up.

Matt sighed as he and Doc stepped out of Doc Brown's wagon. "How long ago do you think that happened?"

"At least two maybe three hours ago, Matt," Doc said swiping at his mustache.

"Doc, I hate to ask this," Matt said softly. "But would Festus be capable of strangling a man Doc Brown's size."

Doc only nodded as Matt mounted his horse. "I'll send Percy Crump out here for the body."

"Where you going to look, Matt," Doc said.

"The most obvious places first," Matt said starting back to town.

After Matt sent Percy on his way to Doc Brown's camp, the Marshal headed to the livery where he'd know Festus to bed down.

The hunch was right on as he stepped inside and heard the hillman laughing and singing with Louie.

"I don't give a darn if they never do stop

I'll ride as long as an eight-day clock

We rounded 'em up and put 'em on the cars

And that was the last of the old Two Bars

Goin' to the boss to git my money

Goin' back south to see my honey

With my hand on the horn and my seat in the sky

I'll quit herding cows in the sweet by-and-by

Coma ti yi youpy, youpy yea, youpy yea

Coma ti yi youpy, youpy yea"

"Festus," Matt said stepping though the door as the hillman looked up, his eyes bloodshot from whiskey.

"Matthew," Festus said holding up the mostly empty bottle of whisky. "Walnt you have a drink wit me?"

Matt pursed his lips as he stepped over toward the two men. "Louie," he said as the town drunk looked up. "How longs he been here with you?"

"Long enough ta get drunk Marshal," Louie said laughing as Matt grabbed Festus arm.

"I need to talk to you," Matt said pulling Festus toward the door.

"Wal if in its bout that Doc Brown," Festus said slurring his words. "I already know what yer gonna say."

"Festus," Matt said clinching his jaw. "Did you go out there tonight?"

"Yep," Festus said looking the Marshal in the eyes.

"Before you say anything else," Matt said evenly. "You aught to know Doc Brown is dead!"

"I know Matthew," Festus said laughing.

"Festus," Matt said shaking the hillman. "Did you strangle him?"

"Nope," Festus replied. "He was already dead!"

"But how can I prove that," Matt said gripping the hillman's arm. "I don't have any choice but to arrest you for Doc Brown's murder."

"I know Matthew," Festus said softly. "I was a waitin for ya."


	4. Chapter 4

Festus collapsed onto a cot in the cell as Matt closed and locked the door.

"Did you find him," Doc asked entering Matt's office.

"Ya," Matt said chagrined. "I found him alright."

Doc walked into the second room where the cells were and watched the hillman for a moment as he snored loudly.

"Drunk," Matt said at Doc's inquiring look.

Matt pulled the door between his office and the cells shut as Doc swiped at his mustache.

"Did he say anything?" Doc asked as Matt nodded.

"He said, he had gone out to Doc Brown's to talk to him, but when he got there, the man was already dead," Matt replied taking a seat at his desk.

"Do you believe him," Doc asked gently.

"It's doesn't matter if I do or don't," Matt said worriedly. "A man is dead and he's the prime suspect."

"Maybe not," Doc said lowly. "I examined Doc Brown's body a little better when I got it in the light and found something very interesting."

"Well," Matt said impatiently. "What is it?"

"That's the problem," Doc said slowly. "There's pieces to the puzzle that are missing and in order to catch the real killer I have to have time to put the puzzle together."

"What do you need me to do Doc," Matt asked.

"Did you know Doc Brown's assistant is planning on leaving in the morning?" Doc asked.

"No," Matt replied harshly. "I didn't."

"She's a big piece of this puzzle Matt," Doc said slowly. "If she leaves, I may never be able to prove what happened to Doc Brown."

Mara checked into the Dodge House and went to her room. Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly before breaking into a big smile.

The next morning, Matt stepped into the Long Branch and grinned when he seen Kitty hard at work going over her books.

"Kitty," he said tipping his hat up. "I need your help."

"My help," she said slightly intrigued. "What can I do for you cowboy?"

"Doc Brown was murdered last night," he said as Kitty gasped slightly.

"Festus," Kitty asked softly as Matt nodded.

"I got him locked up," Matt said as Kitty looked absolutely shocked. "And that's why I need your help."

Mara left the hotel and was headed down the boardwalk toward the train depot when Thad seen her.

"Good morning," he said stepping into place beside her. "How are you doing today?"

"Just fine," Mara said glancing at the man beside her. "But thank you for asking."

"Where you headed," Thad asked.

"To the train depot if you must know," Mara replied evenly. "I plan on getting on the first train out of here."

"But what about the inquest into Doc Brown's murder," Thad said quietly. "Surely you want to stick around and see if Festus is charged with his murder."

"Not really," Mara said quickly. "We all know he's guilty, so why should I stay."

"Well," Thad said quickly. "To offer testimony if for no other reason."

"Oh no," Mara said stopping in front of the Long Branch. "I couldn't, it would just be...to painful."

"Oh," Thad said as Kitty rushed out of the Long Branch and straight to him.

"Is it true," she said looking at Thad. "Did Matt really arrest Festus?"

"Yes ma'am," Thad said watching Mara's expression. "But he's not sure if he's guilty," Thad said empathizing his words. "It'll take some strong testimony to convict him."

"Oh that's good," Kitty said. "I doubt anyone is going to come forward and offer up testimony like that."

"I am," Mara said looking at Thad and Kitty. "I'm going to see the Marshal right now!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Matt looked up from behind his desk as Mara entered his office.

"Marshal," she said ringing her hands nervously. "I've decided to stay in Dodge until after the inquest so that I can testify to what took place last night and with Sandy's death."

"Good," Matt said standing up. "I only want the truth and in order to convict that man in there, we'll need your testimony."

"I understand," Mara said quietly. "But I thought he was your friend?"

"Well, we've known each other for a while now," Matt said crossing his arms. "But when it comes to murder the only friend I have is the law!"

"So you believe me," Mara asked smiling.

"Of course I do," Matt replied seriously. "You wouldn't have any reason to lie, would you?"

"No sir," Mara said relived. "Doc Brown was my guardian, I loved him like a father."

"And Sandy? Matt asked lowly.

"The same," Mara said looking at her gloved hands. "We were both under his care."

"I see," Matt replied walking the girl to the door. "I'm glad you changed your mind about staying, as I said, we will see justice is done."

"Thank you," Mara replied eagerly. "I'm staying at the Dodge House if you need to speak to me further."

"Alright," Matt said watching her leave as Doc stepped though the door.

"Is she onboard," Doc asked softly.

"Hook, line and sinker," Matt replied looking back toward the cells. "I think it's time we filled in Festus, don't you?"

Doc nodded as Matt grabbed the keys from the wall and unlocked the door of the cell Festus was in.

"Alright," Matt's voice boomed. "C'mon outa there Festus!"

"No," the hillman said firmly. "Sure know who ma friends are in a time of need!"

"Oh, you heard that little exchange," Matt asked looking at Doc with a wiry grin.

"Ya, I heard it," Festus said coming up off the cot. "If in ya all think I'm a guilty already then why don't ya all save yer selves the trouble of a trial and just find a tree ta hang me from."

"You know," Doc said curtly as Matt grabbed the hillman's arm. "We just might do just that."

"Sit down," the Marshal said pushing Festus into a chair.

"Incase your interested," Doc said as Festus scoffed angrily. "We're trying to come up with a way to save your mangy hide."

"Don't sound that way ta me," Festus replied looking at both of them.

Matt sighed as he poured himself a cup of coffee and brought the pot to the table for Doc and Festus.

"And that's the way we want it to sound to everyone else as well," Doc replied evenly. "The more that woman thinks we're on her side, the more she'll trust us and eventually the truth will come out."

"Wal I got where ya going wit this Doc," Festus said scrunching up one eye. "But why? What ya think happen ta that ol Doc Brown feller any way."

"Well," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "I have a theory but in order to prove it, I'm going to have to wait until the day of the inquest." 


	6. Chapter 6

The day of the inquest came all to slowly for Festus. Not used to being confined, the days he spent at the jail were nothing short of torture. They were only made bearable by the more than dozens of friendly games of checkers he and Doc engaged in, although he had to admit, they sometimes got on Matt's nerves.

"Now look," Matt said once they were seated inside the small room the corners jury convened in. "What ever testimony Mara gives, you have to stay quiet. You can't let what she says make you mad, understand?"

"Yer right Matthew," Festus replied. "Even if it kills me, I won't say a word."

"That'll be a first," Doc said tugging on his ear lobe as Festus shot him a dirty look."

"You ready for your part in this Doc," Matt said as the physician nodded.

"I'm just hoping she's going to follow along," Doc said as the young girl came into the room with judge Brooker who would determine if Doc Brown and Sandy were murdered.

After calling the proceedings to order, Brooker looked over the paper work before meeting Matt's eyes.

Marshal," Brooker said as Matt stood up. "After reading your report and witness testimony, I'm inclined to rule on the case regarding Sandy Brown. It is my finding that Mr. Haggen returned fire in self defense, therefore his death has been ruled to be legitimate."

Matt nodded as Brooker continued.

"Now I'm prepared to hear from the witness as to the death of Doc Brown. I understand Doctor Adams will be testifying as well as Mara Brown."

"That's correct your honor," Matt said evenly taking his seat.

Brooker looked at Mara before he spoke. "This is not a normal court proceedings except with the exception that when you offer up testimony it is under oath."

"I understand," Mara replied with a nod.

"Then you may tell us what you witnessed the night Mr. Brown died," Brooker said stapling his fingers together.

"As I told the Marshal," Mara stated looking at the judge. "I heard someone running away from our camp, and the only reason I heard them running away was because they were wearing spurs on their boots. After they had gone, I went to check on Doc and he...well, he was dead."

Brooker nodded as Mara wiped at her eyes.

"Your honor," Doc said sitting forward. "I'd like to ask Ms. Brown a few questions if I can."

Brooker nodded as Doc stood up. "Mara," he said swiping at his mustache. "Did you touch Doc Brown after you found him?"

"Oh no," Mara said nervously. "I was to scared."

Doc nodded as he continued. "Did you notice anything in his mouth or coming out of his mouth perhaps."

"No," Mara said suddenly defensive. "I never got close enough to see."

"Then tell me how you knew he was dead," Doc asked quietly.

"Well," Mara said thoughtfully. "I guess, I just assumed since he wasn't moving when I spoke to him that he was dead."

"Alright," Doc said nodding. "That does makes sense. However, when I examined him that night and after he was moved, it was apparent to me that Doc Brown looked to be strangled, I even commented to the Marshal about the marks around his neck."

"Yes," Mara said agreeing. "I do remember seeing those as well."

Doc nodded as he walked toward judge Brooker. "You honor, I need a piece of paper and a pencil, please."

The judge handed the items over to Doc who then handed them to Mara. "I wonder if I could trace the outline of your hands, so that I can show the judge what the marks might have looked like."

"I suppose," Mara said slowly as Doc quickly traced both of her hands before she could protest. "But shouldn't you be doing his hands instead."

Doc nodded as he passed the sheet to the judge. "Yes," Doc said. "That's a good idea, I will."

Doc took another sheet of paper and did the same outline with Festus hands and passed that to the judge as well.

"Now," Doc said taking a sheet of paper that he had left on the table when he walked in. "This is a drawing of the actual hand prints around Doc Brown's neck when I found him."

Brooker took the drawing from Doc and compared it to the one from Festus. "This doesn't make any sense Doctor," Brooker said picking up the third set of outlines. "This matches Ms. Brown's hands more so then Mr. Haggen's."

Mara looked from the judge to Doc before she spoke. "I'm sure your not insinuating that I could be capable of strangling a man Doc Brown's size."

"Oh no," Doc said tugging at his earlobe. "There's no way you could have...unless."

"Unless what Doctor Adams," Brooker said looking at the physician.

"In my opinion," Doc said thoughtfully. "Ms. Brown would have only capable of strangling Doc Brown if the man was already so incapacitated that he wouldn't have been able to fight off any such attack."

"And how would you say Mr. Brown was incapacitated, Doctor," Judge Brooker asked.

"Drinking, your honor," Doc said evenly. "Near as I can tell the man aspirated and because he was so drunk he literally choked to death, and while the strangulation wasn't the cause of death, it did help the situation along."

"But...I didn't," Mara said slowly and then stopped. "I mean... I didn't mean to..."

"You didn't mean to do what, young lady," Brooker asked as Mara shook her head.

"I just wanted him gone," Mara said softly. "Sandy and I both just wanted to be rid of him! You don't know what it was like. Every day a new town, forced to perform in his show! I hated it and hated him for making me do it!" 


	7. Chapter 7

"If I'm lying I'm dying," Festus said pointing at Doc as Matt walked in to the Long Branch.

"What's going on?" Matt said taking a seat across from Doc.

"You don't want to know, Matt," Doc said as Festus turned to the Marshal.

"I was a tellin ol Doc here bout them yahoo's you and Thad helped corral up yonder in the Nebraska hills," Festus said with a wan smile.

"Oh ya," Matt replied tipping his hat up as Kitty brought them all beers. "That reminds me, the Sheriff says they won't be bothering Mrs. Harris any more and she got the stage stop at her home so she'll be able to provide for her family now."

"That's great news, Matthew," Festus said thoughtfully. "She was down right neighborly."

Kitty smiled as she sat down next to Matt. "Well, you might have to pay her another visit."

"I just might do that," Festus said as Doc rolled his eyes.

"Don't encourage him," Doc said curtly. "He's already given her enough damn trouble."

"Wal you ol scudder," Festus said pointing at the older man as Matt cut though the argument.

"And in case your interested," Matt said taking out a piece of paper from his pocket. "I got a letter today from Judge Brooker. Mara has been turned over to the state as a ward and is being evaluated at the mental hospital."

"That's good Matt," Doc said swiping his mustache. "That there is one reason out of dozens why I don't like those people coming though town. What that man did to those two young kids should be outlawed."

"Sounds like he just got custody of them for the sole purpose of performing in his act," Kitty said woefully.

"That's what it was alright," Doc replied angrily. "Child labor at its worst. No wonder they both wanted him dead and once Sandy died, that poor girl had nothing left."

"Wal I sure do feel bad about that," Festus said toying with his beer.

"Why?" Kitty replied putting a hand on his. "It wasn't your fault, that boy was drunk."

"I know it," the hillman said gently. "But I didn't have ta shoot, it was just a gut reaction don't ya see."

"I'm afraid that's what keeps us alive, Festus" Matt replied sympathetically sipping his beer.


End file.
